Romeo and Juliet: A Hogwarts Story
by thetrueMrsMalfoy91
Summary: Forbidden Love....cliche? Improbable, but not impossible, Hermione Granger has changed in many ways, all of which have attracted new boys, one in which she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione yawned and slapped her hand down over the annoying muggle invention to wake her up every morning. She got out of her bed and stretched, forgetting for a moment where she was. Ahh, that's right, the Burrow. She smiled as she heard the sounds of Ginny's light snoring next to her. Merlin, how she grew. Already in her fifth year and charming the boys in her beauty, Harry could never take his eyes off her. Hermione chuckled to herself at this thought, in envy to her best friend. She made her way down the narrow hall and into the tight fitting bathroom. She looked in the mirror and at first gasped, as she did not recognize herself. She had shorter hair, still somewhat straightened from the night before. She smiled to herself and blushed as if embarrassed though no one was around. Ginny had convinced her of a small makeover, though Hermione herself tried to convince her that it was not a small change at all. It was a cuter cut definitely, but it wasn't her. Ginny admired it, so she guessed it was worth it, maybe she could get used to it.  
She got a quick shower and debated on which new outfit she should wear that day. Ginny's taste in clothes was excellent, but would any of this stuff look right on her? She had told Ginny many things were too much for her to pull of, but Ginny insisted. Hermione finally picked out a slim fitting beater with some denim shorts that had a sort of worn look given to them. She looked at herself in the mirror, stunned on how different she looked. As she gazed at herself in the mirror she saw not only the girl with the best grade in her school, but finally an attractive girl who dressed to show off her curves. She smiled at herself and decided to go wake Ginny up. She quietly crept past the boys' bedroom, both of which have yet to see her transformation. She walked into her and Ginny's shared room and smiled at the redhead getting up from her sleep.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead", Hermione said laughing at her friends messy hair. "Merlin, did I look that bad when I got up?" she asked teasingly at Ginny who threw a pillow at her. Hermione dodged the pillow and went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley already cooking a large breakfast. Mrs. Weasley glanced up at Hermione, at first taking no notice of her difference, then her head snapped up, her eyes wide and her mouth shaped in a big O. Hermione felt her cheeks flush.  
"Good morning",he said, trying to sound casual and not succeeding to do so.

"By Merlin'sbeard! Hermione, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her. She dropped the pan she was cooking in and quickly walked over to Hermione. She walked in a circle around her, her smile growing bigger with each step. Hermione hadn't expected such a reaction from Mrs. Weasley and couldn't wait until the boys saw her. After Mrs. Weasley finally calmed down, Hermione offered to help cooking which Mrs. Weasley, of course, declined.   
"No, no, you've got to enjoy the little vacation you've got left. Oh, by the way, an owl came for you this morning. Quite a lovely little thing it was, all out of breath and what not," Mrs. Weasley then gave Hermione a sly smile. Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"What?!" she finally asked. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged and said, "I don't know, just thinking. Don't you think it's a bit odd for you to receive a letter but not anyone else. So, Merlin knows it's not your supplies letter.Whatever else could it be?" she said smiling again. Hermione jumped up in excitement.

No way, she thought, no way. Mrs. Weasley pointed to a somewhat large envelope sitting on the counter. It was indeed addressed to her with the same official Hogwarts seal on it. She picked it up, at once noticing the weight and squealed with excitement. She ripped open the envelope and saw it. The shield shaped gold badge that read:  
Hermione Granger Head Girl Hermione jumped with excitement and read the letter it came with.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
The Hogwarts staff is pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to lead and represent the entire Gryffindor House as the new Head Girl. You will be expected t complete every assignment and help those who need it. You are also expected to complete your new set of duties as Head Girl, along with your older ones. There is also a new arrangement in that which needs to be spoken of directly to yourself and the Head Boy. On that note, The Head Boy shall remain a secret until the start of the new term unless he tells you beforehand. Again, the Hogwarts staff is thrilled for you and wishes you to have an excellent last vacation.  
In Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster Minerva McGonagall Headmistress_

Hermione jumped in excitement. She ran and hugged the smiling Mrs. Weasley. She ran upstairs and into her and Ginny's room and screamed with enthusiasm. Ginny jumped and stared at her for a second wondering what she could possibly be so happy about then noticed the gold badge shining in her hand. Ginny smiled and squealed in excitement, happy for her best friend. After a few minutes of smiling and laughing Hermione calmed down and sat on the floor staring at the badge. She did kind of expect she'd get it, she had to admit, but it was still shocking to her. She polished the badge then smiled to herself, That was so Percy-ish of me. At that moment, another sleepy redhead was in the room.  
"Geez, Gin, could ya be louder?" he stretched and stared at Hermione with a puzzled look. "Who the bloody hell are-." his eyes went wide and his mouth into a big O just like his mother's. "Her-Hermione??" Ron stood for a full minute staring at her, while Ginny and Hermione were trying to stifle their giggles. Just then, Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, walked in. Not seeing Ron standing right in the way he ran straight into him.

"Oiy! Mate? Earth to Ron!" he said waving his hand in front of Ron's unblinking face. "What are you looking at?" Harry asked. Ron took Harry's chin and turned it slightly in Hermione's direction. Hermione then had two young men staring at her. Not that she minded, though it may have seemed more meaningful were not these two said boys her best friends. Ginny finally rolled her eyes.  
"Well, good morning to you too, sweetheart!" she said kissing Harry's cheek, which got Harry to blink and he took his eyes off Hermione. Ginny laughed and walked past him, pulling him after her. Ron slowly began to close his mouth.  
"Done drooling yet?" Hermione asked teasingly. "What? Do you not like it or something??" Hermione said as Ron came to sit next to her on the floor. He shook his head and smiled. Then he did something she didn't expect, he reached over and held her head in his hand and softly kissed her lips. Before Hermione could kiss him back he pulled away. "You look even more beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed and smiled. Hermione kissed him back, thanking Merlin she wasn't shaking form nervousness. Ginny came back in with a squeal. Her hands flew to her mouth and her plate and glass fell to the floor.  
"Oh my... Wow!...sorry you two," she then smiled. "Finally, Merlin, who knew you had it in you Ron." she said smiling at her brother. "Shut up," Ron said with a laugh. He turned back to Hermione, "So...you, erm...wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, teasing him. He laughed and gently pushed her. She kissed him again with a smile.  
"Of course." she replied.

* * *

Hermione never knew she could be happy, that was her first thought as she boarded the Hogwarts train on Platform 9 3/4. She walked down the familiar tight hallway and through a door reading _Head Boy and Head Girl ONLY_

Hermione smiled to herself, excited about meeting the new head boy. She opened the door and saw┘. No one. Hmmm, she thought, he must be off making sure everyone is settled in. She dropped her case and fished her book from her pocket. She sat down on the cushioned chair and opened her romance novel┘.  
Hermione woke from her sleep with a sudden jolt in the train.

We've stopped, she thought to herself. She looked about the compartment, displeased to see that once again the head boy was not present. Hermione grabbed her cloak and stepped outside. Already students were coming out of their compartments, all murmuring about what had happened. "Alright, that's enough. Head back to your compartments! Come on now, move!" she said to a few startled looking second years

.  
"Oh, so now that you've got a badge you have permission to be bossy? Not like that stopped you before." Hermione heard a sound of snickering behind her. She turned around and saw the expected blonde hair, which was now hanging loosely, rather than slicked back.  
"Hmm, are you trying to look older or did your father finally kick you out of his pathetic thing called a house and you can no longer afford the half gallon of gel you use?" she asked pointing to his hair. Draco Malfoy merely smirked.  
"Gaining more confidence with that badge, Granger?"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Believe me, I will not hesitate to deduct house points," she said , watching a group of student encircle then.  
"Oh no!!" Draco said with mock fear, "Please don't do that Miss Head Girl! Please!" Hermione gripped her wand with anger. Walk away, she said to herself, just walk away. She turned in a huff and tried to make her way through the crowd.

"Oh, running away again, are we Mudblood?" Hermione froze in her spot. Her fist shaking with anger, she turned around and directed her wand straight at his throat. Draco only smiled.  
"Tsk Tsk, Granger. Wouldn't want to get yourself in trouble with the Head Boy now would you?" he asked, flashing his badge. Hermione dropped her wand in surprise.  
"You? How the bloody hell did you manage that? Bribery of the Headmaster?" she asked, sarcastically, earning a few laughs from behind her. Draco's smile finally fell. He grabbed his wand and held it in front of her.  
"You really think it wise to raise a wand at me?" she asked, unafraid. She drew a thin smirk on her own face. "Come on, now. After the Last Battle you still want to duel me? Okay, then." she drew up her wand, and watched the rage in Draco's eyes. There was nothing he could do. "Shall we remind everyone of the great fall of Draco Malfoy? By the wand of a muggle born, a Mudblood, the only person he can never defeat?" Hermione said smirking the famous Malfoy smirk now. She knew she had him, she saw the humiliation written on his face.  
"WHY YOU FLITHY LITTLE-"

"What are you two doing?!" said a sharp voice form behind the crowd. Hermione quickly dropped her wand and saw behind Malfoy, the head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall.  
The head made her way down the hallway and stood between the two Heads. "I do not know what is going on and neither to I wish to know. You both are lucky we are not at the school or both of you would be in serious trouble. I am extremely disappointed in you both! This is how you represent your houses? Should we take back our offer of giving you two the titles of Heads?" McGonagall asked sharply.  
"No!" Hermione answered quickly. She would not lose this position because of the two-faced ferret. McGonagall looked at her, then to Draco who slowly shook his head 'no'. "Now then, both of you, back to the compartment, if I hear one thing between you two, you'll be stripped of your position!" McGonagall strode away through the group of students.  
"Alright, back to your compartments! All of you!" Draco shouted to the watching crowd. He looked at Hermione for a second then walked away, back to the Heads' compartment. Hermione sighed with dread, not wanting to be locked away with him for the rest of the ride to school. She made her way to the compartment and opened the door. She gasped as she entered for Draco was less then two feet away from the door. He took a step back in surprise then sneered at her. She went to take a step away but just then the train lurched back to life sending her straight into him with an "Ooof!". Draco landed on the floor, her on top of him. She groaned in pain.  
"I can make you do more than that," whispered Draco with a smirk. Hermione looked back at him in surprise.  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked, still taken back. He smirked and rolled her off of him.  
"I said get off," he said, standing up brushing himself off. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the chair again, picking up her book. Draco sat across from her, staring at her with his head tilt. Finally, out of irritation, she shut her book and stared back.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" she asked him. He gave her a small smile and stood up and walked towards the door. "Cute cut," was all he said before he left the compartment. Hermione sat back in shock. Had Draco, Draco Malfoy, the git who'd been giving her shit over the past six years, just give her a compliment?


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy, Wow!! It's been awhile, eh? I am actually really sorry. I guess it was just a fling at first, but I've been thinking about this story lately and to be Honest, I think I got a plot you'll like. If I've got any readers left that is. lol. read and enjoy. Reveiw too, Im weird, but I love criticism.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She sat up quickly, trying to remember where she was. Train, cloak, Hogwarts. She shook her head, trying to get the last terrifying images of her usual reoccurring nightmare from her mind. She stretched and yawned. The door to the compartment suddenly flew open, and the known blonde head came from behind it.

"Move it Granger!" And he was gone. Shit! Were they already there? Hermione gathered her things and ran from the compartment . Sure enough the aisles were packed with returning students and the frightened first years. She yawned again and cursed under her breath, Why was she tired?

"Malfoy, take the first years over to Hagrid. I'll get everyone else situated." she said to Draco. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked as if he was going to reject, but instead rolled his eyes and did so. Hermione shook her head in confusion and started to get order into the train.

* * *

"Ugh….this is more tiring than I thought it would be." Hermione said as she threw herself in between Ron and Harry. Both boys looked at her sympathetically with their mouths full of meat. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Welf….gu afked fur it," Ron said spitting food everywhere. Hermione made a face and shook her head.

"Not exactly," she said. She had been late to dinner because a couple of first years thought it would be hilarious to try out their new wands and actually managed to stun the other and then preceded to push him into the lake. Why? Merlin only knows. What really got her, was Malfoy laughing at the shore while she awkwardly tried to get the boys. She smiled to herself as she remembered the slap he had received for it and the priceless look on his face.

"Earth the 'Mione," Ginny said, waving her hand in front of her best friends face. Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"Hey!" she said giving her a hug.

"You're getting a lot of attention, you know that, right?" Ginny said nodding her head sideways down the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked down the table and saw many boys looking her way then guiltily looking away when they noticed she saw them. Hermione laughed.

"Do they know it's me?" she asked.

"Who cares either way?" Ron said gruffly. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Not me. Perk up," He smiled and kissed her.

"Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please report to the teachers' table?" a loud but soft voice asked through the noise of chatter. Hermione sighed, groaned, then stood up and walked up to the Teachers' Table with a look of the awareness she neither felt nor welcomed. She'd give anything to go back to sleep.

"There is a new…. Condition if you will, that we as a staff would like to try out," Professor McGonagall started. "After the Final Battle," Draco looked down shamefully, "we are trying to unite the students to overcome their differences and maybe someday learn to work together." Hermione nodded in comprehension. Draco shifted from foot to foot, seeming embarrassed. Hermione nudged him in his side and gave him a look. He sneered, but straightened and looked at his teacher.

"And in order to set an example, we want to first try and unite our Heads." She finished with a knowing smile. The Heads waited together, trying to understand what was going on. Finally, Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry, and in order to achieve this you will…..?" McGonagall smiled again.

"Join your common rooms." she answered. Both Heads' jaws dropped.

"What?!" They cried in unison loudly. A few students stopped and looked up at them.

"With all due respect Professor, but do you think it the smartest thing to do as to join the rival houses together? Everyone will kill each other!" Draco asked expectantly. McGonagall chuckled.

"Again, with respect, I don't think it's really funny," Hermione said shocked that her House teacher could find any of this amusing. Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Didn't expect that to come from you to a teacher," he muttered. A hush came over the Great Hall. Hermione looked at her teacher who was looking down at her through her glasses with a shocked expression. Did it come out that bad? She thought to herself. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued.

" Not the entire common rooms, just yours two." Hermione's mouth opened in shock. A whole year with him as a roommate?

* * *

"I swear, if that ferret tries anything on you 'Mione, just tell me," Ron ranted, while helping her lug her stuff to her new common room. Hermione laughed, amused.

"And what exactly would you do to him, Ronald?" she said laughing again. Ron gave her a look and shook his head. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." she continued to smile at him as he gently pushed her against the common room wall. He kissed her gently at first, but pressed down harder pushing his body against hers. He licked her lips, asking for an entrance, which she granted. An annoyed cough came from behind them. Ron moved from on her and turned around. Arms crossed and a smirk on his face, Draco looked amusedly at Ron.

"Finally decided to drop your balls?" he asked laughing. Ron's ears turned red with rage. Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. "Calm down, don't start anything." Ron took two deep breaths and turned, gave her a peck on her cheek, and left. Draco followed him with his eyes and looked back at Hermione. She gave him an annoyed looked and started to take her luggage to her room.

"What? Did I ruin your one and only to chance to get popped?" He asked sarcastically sympathetic. Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She turned on her heel and walked straight up to him, grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't!" she said firmly, her eyes flaring. She turned around, grabbed her things and went straight for her room. Draco stood against the wall, looking after her, his mouth slightly opened. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. Finally, she's got an attitude.

Hermione gasped as she entered her new home. It was beautiful. Red and gold cloth covered everything. The curtains, the bed, the rug. She ran and jumped on her bed giggling. Egyptian satin, Dumbledore knew her well. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. She suddenly felt different. She didn't know what it was, but different. Not good or bad, more like finally defined. She knew who she was, the real her. She smiled to herself. She turned and looked at the door and jumped slightly. Draco stood, leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her. He continued to do so until she spoke.

"What?" she asked rudely. He shook his smile away and held an envelope out to her. She got up and grabbed it. He stood there still, watching her. "You can go now." He stood up straight, looked at her and said, "You've changed Granger." and left. Hermione gave a confused look to his back then flipped him off.

"Prick," she muttered. She closed her door with her foot and opened the envelope. It was just a welcoming letter from her headmaster, re-telling her her duties and what was expected of her. She sighed and slipped into her covers. She laid down, welcoming sleep, thinking how much Draco looked better without the gel…..


	3. Chapter 3

**okay...chapter three...two hours later. im on a roll. lol. yea...well i just got like 6 emails telling me i got new readers, so im happy about that. thanks guys. i actually feel special. rememeber to reveiw!!**_

* * *

_

_The moon was high in the sky, but it was still dark as ever around the lake. Shouts could be heard in the distance. Icy wind cut into Hermione's skin. She raised her wand. _

"_Leave her alone!!" she shouted into the wind. An evil cackle was heard then a blinding light. A high pitched scream filled Hermione's ears._

"_NO!" She ran forward and blindly shot spells. She ran and ran until she saw a tall dark monster leaning over her. She threw spells at it, but it only laughed in her face. It then grabbed her wrist and Hermione gasped as though death had touched her heart. The monster threw Hermione against the ground then turned and stepped over to another body. A body pale in colour and small that whimpered in pain._

"_No," Hermione whispered as a tear went down her cheek. She stood and ran to the monster, waiting for the contact that never came. It disappeared as soon as she hit it. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. She grabbed the small frame and hugged the body._

"_Kari….Kari….wake up!!" She sobbed shaking the body of her younger sister. She moved her dyed blonde hair from her sister's face and looked into her eyes. Glazed over and lips paled, Hermione cried harder. "Kari….I'm so sorry…."_

"_Too late for you as well." Hermione turned around and screamed as a row of razor sharp teeth came for her._

"Kari!!" Hermione yelled, jerking awake. She sat up, sweating and cold. She started crying and hugged herself. She jumped from her huddle as a hand touched her back. She looked at Draco through puffy eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked him tiredly, not wanting to put up with him this late. He shrugged,

"Heard you scream. Thought the Weasel was finally getting some. Didn't wanna miss it," he said with his infamous smirk. Hermione scoffed and went to slap him. He caught her wrist.

"Once is enough. Don't do it again." he threatened. She smirked.

"Or what?" she spat. Draco looked at her in pure rage and threw her arm back. He turned on his heel and left her room. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She laid back down, dreading sleep as it came over her too quickly.

* * *

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" Hermione snapped awake a looked around to her teacher. McGonagall looked at her sharply. "Is being Head too much for you?" she asked sharply. Hermione shook her head.

"No, not at all. Just couldn't get to sleep. That's all." she said, smiling politely. She looked at her teacher in the eyes kindly and waited for her to continue. Ron turned from his seat in front of her and tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed. She nodded her head and waved her hand as though it was nothing. As he turned around Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped a little as a voice whispered into her ear.

"Did I wear you out last night, Granger?" the familiar voice asked. She turned slightly to see his face.

"Yes, but only because I stayed up all night cursing how horrible you were," she said, stealing his smirk. He looked at her with the same expression.

"She learns," he said laughing quietly and leaning back. She heard a few snickers behind her and turned. Draco's best friends Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at him. He gave them both a death look that shut them up fast. Hermione smothered a laugh and turned back around to see her boyfriend staring angrily at Draco.

"What's with that git? Why doesn't he just leave you alone?" Ron asked angrily after kissing Hermione.

"Drop it Ron, it's not a big deal," she said, slightly annoyed. Harry clapped his hand on Ron's back.

"Seriously, mate. There really is nothing to worry about. Besides, why are you jealous of that slime anyway?" Hermione laughed at this.

"I'm not, he's just annoyingly always around Hermione." Hermione had to agree with that one. Everywhere she went, there was Malfoy. Always smirking at her, talking for a minute then leave her with a statement that could have almost been considered a compliment.

"Maybe he's really gay and just wants to be with you, Ron?" Harry suggested with a straight face. Ron broke into laughter and forgot the whole deal.

It had been only two weeks since term began. Hermione seemed to be getting less and less sleep each night. This morning she woke up with dark purple circles under her eyes. It was of course, easy to conceal, but the fact that she knew they were there bothered her. She made a mental note to go to Madame Pompfery and see if she had anything to help her sleep.

She and Ron waved Ginny and Harry good bye and headed to her common room.

"You sure you're okay? You seem to be a bit off lately," Ron asked her worriedly. Hermione smiled at him.

"You're sweet, Ron. But I'm fine. Really. Just give me a little while to get back into the routine of actually having deadlines again," she said with a smile. Ron nodded but still looked at her with worry in his eyes. She sighed as she entered the common room's main room and dropped her bag. She draped herself over couch and laid down. Ron gave a small smile and knelt by the couch.

"You are so beautiful 'Mione," he whispered to her. He gave her a soft kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She pulled him into another kiss, harder this time.

"Ah, the lovely couple. Spreading their filthy bodied diseases all over the place I live." Ron groaned and looked at Hermione with plead in his eyes. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her room, which she refused. She shook her head and disappointment took over his expression. He stood, grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room.

"Oh, Ronikins isn't upset is he?" Draco asked looking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Bug off, Malfoy," she said, reaching for her books. She set out her four books and sighed. So much homework. Three essays that were due in two days, four parchments minimum. And of course she had to find the ingredients for her Advanced Potions class by next Thursday.

"Aw now, don't be upset with me," Draco continued, kneeling down where Ron had been, "Please, I don't think I could live with myself." Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

'Why do you insist on interrupting every aspect of my life? Are you that pathetic that you have to come in and steal mine? God, Harry's right, you are a fruitcake." she smiled to herself. "That explains why you keep interrupting me and Ron. You're jealous and want him for yourself." she looked at Draco and laughed at his look of confusion and anger. "Don't ask." she said, shaking her head.

"Who the bloody hell started that?" he asked angrily. Hermione only laughed and shook her head.

"Don't fret yourself, ferret. You don't have the balls to do anything anyway." Draco stared at her angrily and stomped out of the room, proceeding to slam shut his door. Hermione only laughed again and started her work.

* * *

Hermione yawned and stood from the couch. Her legs were sore from the three and a half hours she just pulled to only get half of her work finished. She stood sleepily for a moment then decided to sneak down into the prefects' bathroom and take a long bath. She grabbed her towel and other accessories, along with her pajamas and headed down the corridor.

Once inside, she started the bath. She first went into the shower room and undressed, stepping into the shower. The bath always made her feel like she were about to go into a pool, and if she were entering a pool, she'd shower off first, which she did. She jumped at the sudden cold water. She waited for it to warm up and tilted her head back, welcoming the warm soothing feeling. She wet down her hair and washed down her body quickly.

She grabbed the towel, wrapped it around her body and stepped out, wringing the extra water from her hair. She jumped in shock as she saw someone else. A male, tall, built, and only in a towel. Draco stood staring at Hermione his mouth slightly opened. His eyes traveled from her head to her legs. Hermione couldn't help but stare. He was built, well in fact, with one hand holding a towel around his waist, his blond hair hanging and dripping over his face. She shook her head to stop staring.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked her, waking up from his shock.

"Me? This is the GIRLS' bathroom. What are _you _doing here?" she asked. What is he talking about? She thought. I know I'm right, this has always been the girls' bathroom. He shook his head, smiling.

"Uhm, I'm afraid you're mistaken. This is the men's."

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hermione huffed, and crossed her arms.

"You are in the wrong bathroom, and I will prove it!" she marched past him and towards the entrance. He followed.

"No, I am not. I will bet anything on it." she stopped and turned around, a smile on her face.

"Anything?" she asked. He smirked.

"Hmm, someone bored of Ronikins so soon?" she made a face of disgust.

"Better idea. Because I know I am right, this will be a piece of cake. When we go out there and it says 'girl's', you have to stop insulting me, Ron, and Harry." she said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And when you're wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not, but sure, whatever you want." he slowly smiled.

"If you're wrong….Oh, I'm sorry, _when _you're wrong, you have to come and sleep in my bed for two weeks." Hermione looked at him with a disgusted expression. She turned on her heel and headed again for the door. He grabbed her arm.

"Deal?" she hesitated. Now, she didn't feel too sure of herself. She scoffed to herself. Of course I'm right, I know I am. She shook his hand.

"Deal." she went through the door, waited for it to close and stared speechless at it. It had two pictures on it. One girl, one guy.

"What the --?!" Draco started.

"Talk about uniting the students," Hermione muttered. Draco laughed.

"In every way possible." he added. Hermione had to admit, it was funny. She went back into the bathroom and stood facing the bath. Draco came and stood beside her.

"So who wins?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, in all logic, we both lost. And that would mean technically we both won." she said, turning to him.

"So, I'm nice to Potter and Ron and ….." he paused looking her up and down, "and you. And you sleep in my bed for two weeks?"

She sighed and looked into the water. She really should just forfeit, but then she'd never live this down. This was more than just a bet, it was Malfoy. It was pride. She can't lose to a ferret. She shook her head in defeat. Ron can never find out.

"Yea….I guess so." she said, looking at him.

* * *

**Yea...end of chapter three...i dont really know why I got that idea, but it sounded fun to work with. I dunno. It might work out. reveiw, sil vous plait. (plz)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like a writing machine. yea...i know im weird. but hey, fourth chapter. I want to thank those who are still reading. really, thank you. it makes me feel like this isn't a total waste of time. if i had more reveiws though...then it would deifnitely NOT be a waste at all. thankx!! happy reading!**

* * *

Hermione woke early Saturday morning. She rushed out of the Slytherin covered room, feeling as though she was now tainted by it. She quickly got dressed and walked out of her common room to grab an early breakfast. She actually felt like she got a full night's sleep, which was shocking considering her company. She grabbed a small doughnut and headed towards the ground, smiling at the sound of the birds singing. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as the wind picked up, causing her to shiver slightly. She walked to her favorite spot, the huge oak tree next to the lake, and sat against the bark to watch the sun rise over the lake. She wasn't sure if she should feel bad about her bet. The way she looked at it, it was a bet. There was no way she could back out. Ron would understand…..wouldn't he? And if not, so what? It's not like she was shagging him. She sighed. Of course he'll be upset, it's Malfoy. Any and everything to do with that boy gets Ron mad. Maybe he just wouldn't find out. Hermione nodded her head. It's not like Ron comes over at night anyway. But what if Malfoy tells? Well, she'll lie. It'll be like, why trust him, he's just a git. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't really say she felt bad and she didn't know why. She wanted to, it seemed wrong to be sleeping in the bed of someone her boyfriend loathed, but it felt exciting at the same time. Why did he choose that anyway she thought as her eyes slowly closed.

"'Mione….'Mione…." Hermione woke to a gentle push. She opened her eyes and saw Ron squatting in front of her. She smiled.

"Hey…" she yawned and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into it and sat down next to her. She lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her arms around her. Someone looking at the couple would say it a perfect picture, but to Hermione it almost felt wrong. She didn't know why, but it did. Something wasn't right. She sighed and kissed Ron's neck. She had to open her eyes. Ron was a sweet guy, and he really liked her. She didn't want to ruin everything they had, so she wouldn't tell him. He didn't need to know and he never will. Hermione snuggled in closer, happy with her decision. Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a box.

"I can't wait 'til next Wednesday, so here," he said, giving it to her. She sat up, her mouth opened. "It's not much but….." Ron started. Hermione opened the box and inside she found a silver necklace with a heart shaped pennant on it. Engraved in the middle was an 'H'. Hermione's eyes teared up as she took it from it's box and put it over her head. She looked down at it.

"Ron….how'd you….." he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Happy early anniversary," she smiled and hugged him tight. She laid her head back on his shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep. No, she definitely wouldn't tell him.

* * *

Hermione was having an excellent day. So excellent she ignored every look Malfoy threw her, but she unfortunately was the only one.

"Why is the ferret looking at you?" Ginny asked, finally annoyed. Hermione shrugged.

"How do you know he's not looking at you?" she asked. Ginny blushed and looked away. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You like him!" she declared. Ginny shook her head, but shrugged.

"Well…. You have to admit, he's not bad looking. I'd shag him." Hermione looked shockingly at her best friend.

"But what about Harry?" Ginny laughed.

"He's not _that _good." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Gin… no you didn't……" Ginny slowly smiled and nodded. Hermione squealed and grabbed her hand and ran down into her room.

"When? Where?……WHY?!" Ginny laughed at her friend and sat on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"Just last night. Empty class room….."she laughed," and because we really wanted to." Hermione sat down next to her.

"And….?"

"And what?" Ginny smiled.

"Was it any good?" Ginny laughed out loud. She nodded her head with a smile.

"But wait, you and Ron haven't….?" Hermione shook her head fast with a look.

"Erm…..no offense to your brother, but I haven't exactly….._wanted _him in that way yet. I don't think he knows what to do." she added laughing. Ginny laughed too.

"Wow, that'll stop all the rumors."

"What rumors?" Hermione stopped laughing. Ginny looked at her in shock.

"You haven't heard them?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, the entire Slytherin house has been spreading that Malfoy hears you two every night. He said it's been going on since last week. Everyone was in shock and didn't believe it, but then you've been so tired lately, it kinda fit…." she trailed off, not wanting to look into her friend's eyes. Hermione sat there shocked. Malfoy? She huffed in anger and gritted her teeth. Oh, he'll get it.

"You didn't believe it did you?" she finally asked Ginny. Ginny hesitated. Hermione sighed loudly.

"Well?! Do you blame me? You were always tired and well…I don't know, I kinda figured it's happen sometime. I just didn't know when. I don't know, half of me thought so but then it just didn't seem like you."

"It bloody well doesn't sound like me! Ron hasn't even seen my room! Wait, does he know about them?" Ginny looked away. "Does he?"

"Yea…." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"And?" Ginny sighed.

"He's been kinda egging it on…." Hermione heard enough. She turned on her heel and headed out the common room door, ignoring her friend's shouts.

Hermione half ran half jogged her way up to the seventh tower. She shouted the password to the Fat Lady and threw herself inside the Gryffindor common room. She looked around the crowd of people and saw Ron and Harry and their other friend's in the sitting area. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"'Mione…" Harry said first, confused. She gave him a nod. Ron turned around and smiled at her. He stood up and pulled her in for a kiss, which she avoided. There was a sudden silence in their area.

"Heard the latest news, Ron?" she asked him coldly. He looked at her confused. She smirked at him. "You might want us to do this where I won't embarrass you in front of your friends." she said, and turned and walked over to the corner by the fireplace. Ron looked back at Harry with a shrug and followed.

"What have you been telling people, Ronald?" she spat in a harsh whisper. His eyes widen in understanding.

"I didn't start that stuff….." he started. She cut him off.

"I didn't say you did. What I asked was, what have you been telling people?" she repeated, louder this time. People started listening in. Ron didn't answer. He licked his lips nervously.

"Are you mental?" she continued. "Why would you do that? Are you seriously that upset that I won't take you to bed with me?" Now, almost the entire common room was listening.

"Let's go somewhere more private, 'Mione…..please…." he asked with pleading eyes. Hermione glared at him, but grabbed his arm and pulled him into the corridor.

"Listen…." he started. Hermione interrupted again.

"No, you listen. I don't know why it's such a big deal I won't have sex with you! Our relationship shouldn't be based on that! We shouldn't even be considering it! We haven't been dating a month yet and it seems all you care about doing is getting laid!" she shouted. Ron looked down shamefully. He sighed.

"You're right….you really are. I'm sorry. I'll tell everyone it was a lie. Please… don't leave me." He looked at her begging. She sighed and softened her expression. He licked his lips again, waiting for her answer.

"I'm not going anywhere, you dipstick," she said, giving him a kiss. He hugged her and told her he was sorry. She looked at him.

"Why do you want people to think that?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know….I mean, it's okay for a girl to say she's a virgin, but for a guy, it's just sad." Hermione actually smiled at this and kissed him again. She thanked him again for her necklace, but said she had to leave. They spent ten minutes trying to say goodbye and were finally split up by the Fat Lady's complaints. Hermione ran into Ginny on her way back to her common room.

"You two okay?" Ginny asked? Hermione nodded and gave Ginny a hug goodnight and went on her way. She stopped by the library to pick up a book she put on hold and finally made it back to her room. She flopped onto the couch figuring how to approach Malfoy, who presented himself right on time. He came in and started to go straight to his room. Hermione stood up fast and blocked his way. She crossed her arms and stood looking at him. He mock he with a smirk and stared back.

"Why are you spreading lies about me and Ron?" she asked angrily. He smiled and shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Granger. Now if you'd be so kind," he tried to side step her but she held him back.

"You bloody well do know what I'm talking about. What about our deal?" Draco stepped back and came close to her face.

"What about it? It was to not insult you, I didn't, did I?" Hermione stood, mouth open, enraged.

"In all technicality…" she started. Draco threw up his hands.

"Yes, in all technicality, I did. But all in 'all technicality'," he said, using his fingers as air quotes, "you are cheating on your boyfriend, no?" Hermione clenched her fists together tightly, gritting her teeth. Draco stood there smirking at her, knowing he was right.

"May I?" Hermione side stepped and let him through. She let out a small yell of frustration and stomped her foot. How did she just run into that?

Hermione got ready for bed and knocked on Draco's door. He opened it and exaggeratedly welcomed her into his room. She rolled her eyes and walked past him. She sat at the edge of his bed and fell backwards. He stood in front of her, raising his eyebrows.

"You need a new colour," she said, looking up at the ceiling. She felt his smile.

"You're colour blind, this room is lovely," he said, emphasizing the word 'lovely'. He leaned over her, one hand on each side of her and looked in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked softly. He continued to stare at her, slowly smiling, then he nodded his head. She tilted her head and smiled.

"What?" she asked again, this time laughing. He smiled again and leaned down.

"How hard would I be slapped if I kissed you?" Hermione's eyes widened as she gasped. She hadn't exactly been expecting that. She shook her head as to lose the confusion, but he took it differently and leaned down closer. His lips brushed against hers and she closed her eyes waiting. She then felt the weight on the bed change and opened her eyes to find him no longer leaning over her, but across the room. She sat up, confused. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She stared at the floor until he came over and sat down next to her on the bed, a book in hand.

"Read this," she took it and put it in her lap, not paying much attention to it. She turned her head and looked at him, puzzled. He tilted his head, smiled and turned to get into bed. She sighed and shook her head. The guy will continue to confuse me, she thought. She got up and went to the other side of the bed and placed the book on the side table. She got into 'her; side of the bed and got comfortable on her side, her back to him. She sighed again and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep. The one grateful thing about sleeping in here, was she had no nightmares and she loved it. The bed moved again and Hermione took a sharp breath in as she felt his hand slide over her waist and pull her against him. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his warm breath against her neck, no a bad one, one that left her smiling. In all technicality, this was cheating, she thought.

**okay...good?...bad?...feedback would be great right about now. Im almost fresh out of ways to keep this going...a few ideas would be much appreciated!! thnx!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week seemed to fly by. Hermione got all three essays written with ease and barely managed to find the final ingredient for Snape. The Slytherin room now seemed like home to her. She did almost everything in there. Her homework, relaxed, read, slept, except of course when Ron was there. Their relationship was going perfect in her eyes. Hermione was half laying half sitting on the couch with Ron over he, fully enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

Ron moved his hands gently down her sides and under her shirt. His hands danced around her stomach making her laugh. He smiled and kissed her neck then her mouth, slowly then deepening it. Hermione moved her hands behind his head and pulled him in closer, her heart beating faster. Slowly, Ron eased her down to a laying position and moved on top of her. Hermione gasped with pleasure as she felt him between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, biting her lip. He kissed her neck moving down to her collarbone. Hermione started breathing slightly harder, pushing her body up against his. Ron groaned softly pushing his hips against her. Hermione smiled in pleasure and pulled him closer. Hermione closed her eyes, wanting more from him, deciding whether or not to finally take him into her room. An annoyed cough came from behind them. Hermione's heart dropped, no! Not now, she thought. Ron sighed with disappointment and looked at Hermione. Hermione bit her lip, deciding what to do.

"Well, take your time then. You can't disgust me anymore," an angry, yet unmistakable, voice said. Hermione gently pushed Ron off her and sat up, fixing her hair. Ron looked at her, first angry, but then disappointed and gave her a quick kiss and walked out. Hermione turned and glared at Draco, who was glaring back.

"Just take him into your room, Granger! Why do you two have to do that here?" he asked, crossing over to her. She stood square to him, staring angrily.

"Me? You bring girls home every night, shag in your bed then proceed to allow ME to sleep in it!" she said to him, raising her voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I don't clean them," he muttered. Hermione shook her head.

"That's not the point, it's the principle of the matter. And besides, weren't you the one spreading shit about how me and Ron shag every night? Hmm?" she asked, beginning to shout. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her, eyes flaring "If it were up to me, I'd say your jealous!" she said in a harsh whisper close to his face. She quickly side stepped him and walked first to his door, stopped, turned around and went to her room, slamming shut her door.

Hermione sat on her bed angrily, her adrenaline pumping. How dare he say she couldn't have company in the main room. What right did he have? And he cleaned his sheets? She rolled her eyes, Please he probably enjoyed each of their gunk in the area he slept. What was his problem anyway. There was a knock at her door, which she ignored. Another knock, more persistent.

"'Mione! Come on, Ron's in trouble," came Ginny's voice through the wood. Hermione leapt from her bedside and ran out her door. Ginny led her down the corridor where two voices could be heard shouting back and forth. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw a huge circle of students surrounding none other than Ron and Draco, each throwing verbal attacks through the air.

"I'm warning you Weasley, not another word from you!!" Draco shouted at him, his fist clenched to his sides, shaking in rage. Ron, also enraged, stood with Harry behind him ready to keep him back if the time came.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. Why being a coward? You've wanted to hit me all these years, here's your chance. Come on!" Hermione fought her way to the center of the circle and rushed to Ron.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!" she said to him. He shook his head, gently tried to move her out of his way. She stood her ground stubbornly, crossing her arms. Ron gave her a look, pleading her with his eyes to leave him be. She stared back, refusing.

"Yes, that's right weasel, listen to your little girlfriend. Leave now before you do something really stupid," Draco shot at him. Ron made to move towards him, shoving Hermione out of the way. Harry grabbed his shoulders and held him back. Draco then crossed his arms and smirked at them. "What? Mad 'cause I said something about her?" Hermione stood staring at them.

"Wait," she said loudly, "This is all about me?" Ron turned towards her.

"I heard you two shouting when I left, then he left looking like he was about to punch in a wall." Hermione, instead of being flattered was enraged.

"Ronald! This is stupid, you have no reason to be mad at him! People argue, big deal!" she said throwing up her arms. Ron looked at her, hurt that she didn't care he was defending her. She walked over to Draco.

"Our deal?" she said quietly. Draco smirked.

"I haven't broken it. I am not insulting him. I'm egging him on. He takes it as in insult, not me." he said quietly to her. Hermione glared at him and turned on her heel back to Ron. She grabbed his arm to pull him away. He resisted. Hermione turned back and saw Draco blow a kiss to her sarcastically, and so did Ron. Ron's eyes flared as he pushed Harry off him and went for Draco. His fist came down fast, barely missing Draco's face. Draco sidestepped him, grabbed his arm and pulled it behind Ron's back. He then continued to push him against the wall.

"Don't be jealous weasel, I haven't shagged her. But I'd watch it, she does cuddle at night." Draco whispered in Ron's ear. Ron grunted against the wall and turned his head.

"What, you sneak into her room every night?" he asked, breathing hard. Draco laughed.

"She hasn't told you?" Draco pushed Ron up against the wall a final time and walked away. Ron stood and leaned against it spitting out blood from the cut the brick gave him. Hermione ran up to him and put a hand on his back. He shrugged it off angrily, glared at her, and walked away.

Hermione stared after him, in shock. What happened?

"I'm confused," Ginny said from next to her.

* * *

Hermione returned to her common room, exhausted and more confused than ever. She had tried to follow Ron and asked him what was wrong, but he seemed more mad at her than at Malfoy. What'd she do wrong.

"Don't worry, he's just taking it out on you 'cause that git Malfoy isn't here," Harry had said, trying to reassure her. She wasn't so sure. Had Malfoy told him about their bet? Hermione groaned, and closed her eyes. She heard a soft click as the door was shut. She sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. She stood and walked to the door but stopped. Ron stood, looking at her angrily, arms crossed.

"Hi…..I--" he cut her off.

"What? Disappointed it wasn't the ferret? Is that why you got up so fast? You wanted to welcome him home?" he said, voice raised. Hermione stared at him, openmouthed. "You want him, over me? Is that it? I'm not good enough, I don't have the experience? Huh? What is it 'Mione?!" he shouted at her, stepping closer. She shook her head quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quietly, still staring at him in shock. Ron scoffed.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that stupid! What, you shag every night? Or just the night's you don't see me as to not feel _that _bad?" he was standing inches away, shouting into her face. Hermione just stared back, looking hurt, her eyes beginning to swell with water. She shook her head, unable to speak, looking at the ground. He grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Look at me!" he shouted. "Tell me! What did he mean 'She didn't tell you'? Huh? What have you been doing with him?" Hermione now let her tears fall down her cheeks. He had told him. Why did he have to tell him. Ron shook her again, this time more violently.

"Let go of me, Ron," she said quietly. He didn't. She looked up at him, beginning to get angry. "Let go," she repeated through gritted teeth. Ron let go, but then kissed her. It wasn't a romantic one, more of an angry one that would bruise, unappealing in everyway. Hermione pulled away with disgust. She stared at him, shook her head in anger and turned to leave. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body hard up against hers. Hermione groaned in pain, shocked she was in this position.

"What? You'll freely give it to him, but I have to work for it?" he said in an amused voice. She tried to push him off but he only chuckled. "I want what he gets, and I want it now!" he whispered in her ear. He roughly kissed her again, ignoring her protests.

"Hey!"

Ron quickly moved from off of her and turned to see Draco staring at them. Ron smirked and turned to Hermione. She looked back at him in disgust.

"Get out." she said in a harsh whisper. Ron went in to kiss her but she slapped him, hard. Ron stood there for a second, stunned. He looked angrily at Hermione, clenching his fists. Draco stepped closer, watching Ron. Ron glared at her, but turned and left, bumping into Draco's shoulder and out the door. Hermione stood, staring after him. Her tears fell faster and she dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Draco stood there, debating whether or not to comfort her. He sighed, and knelt down beside her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked softly. She looked up at him in anger.

"If he did it would be _your_ fault!" she said hotly. Draco stared at her in sudden anger.

"My fault!? Did I thrust him onto you like that? Did I make him push you against the wall?" he yelled. She stood up.

"You might as well have. He wouldn't haven't been upset with me if YOU hadn't told him about our bet!" she screamed at him.

Draco looked at her, his eyes finally understanding. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly. Hermione stood looking at him on the floor, calming down.

"It's okay….I guess…" she said. She hadn't expected an apology, just another argument. She walked over to the couch and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and face. She sat down and sighed, hugging herself. Draco slowly stood up and sat down next to her.

"He's never been that upset with me. Ever…" she said, staring into space. Draco looked at her apologetically. He slowly hesitated and put his arm around her shoulders and puller her to him. She sobbed loudly and cried into his shoulder, one hand resting on his chest. He sighed and held her tighter, feeling horrible.

* * *

After awhile, Hermione had stopped crying and fell asleep in Draco's lap. He had picked her up and carried her to her own room tonight, where she woke up. She looked out her window, noticing it was still dark out and she was in the wrong room. She stood up and went out the door and into Malfoy's room. He was fully dressed, laying on top of his covers, snoring softly. She laid next to him, half off, half on him. She smiled as she felt his hand wrap around her, stroking her hair. He grunted and turned towards her. He shook his head, trying to wake up.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep," she said quietly. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm awake. You okay?" he asked her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Good," he whispered. He looked at her for a moment. She bit her lip making him smile again. He leaned in towards her, stopped, and kissed her softly. She pulled away, shocked. She looked at him, licked her lips and kissed him back. He kissed her back, slowly, putting a hand to her face. He pulled her in deeper, licking her lips. She let him in, pushing him gently to his back. He pulled her on top of him with a grunt as she softly bit his lip. He pulled back, breathing slightly harder and stared at her. She smiled back, showing him she was fully enjoying what they were doing. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She lay her head on top of his chest and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep as he stroked her hair.

* * *

**Okay...finally, right? Okay, I am actually out of kidea of how to keep this interesting, so help woul dbe much appreciated. And i am thanking, once again, all those who are still reading. I actually feel like I have a reason to continue. XD THANKS!!!! XO K.**


End file.
